The World Beyond The Portal-A Reverse Gravity Falls FanFiction
by Icyflakes
Summary: All Mabel Wanted Was To Spend Some Time With Her BroBro And All Mabel Gleeful Wanted Was To Spend Time With Her Crush But Dreams Never Come True. Or Do They? When The Two Mabels Make A Deal With Bill And Will, They Swap Lives For A Week But What Happens When They Never Want To Go Back? Rated PG11


Author's Notes

 **Please Know That I Hate Reverse Gideon So He Shall Not Be Included. I'm Sorry For All You Reverse Gideon Fans But There Will Be A Cousin Of Pacifica Taking His Place. His Name Will Be Mike. He Will Behave Like The Normal Pine Tree, Dipper. So Without Further Ado, I Present The World Beyond The Portal.**

"The Nerve Of Some People!"

Mabel Dropped Her Bags On The Floor And Lay On Her Bed. It Was Light Blue With A Black Floral Design. A Sixteen Year Old Boy Walked Into The Room. He Had His Hair Curled Up To The Top so You Could See His Unique Birthmark. He Wore Deep Blue Trousers And A Light Blue Shirt With A Teal Amulet. At The Moment He Had Only White Socks On His Feet. "What's Wrong Sister?" He Asked Her Emotionless. "I Can Hear You Ranting From Downstairs". Mabel Turned Hear Head To Dipper And Sat Up Straight.

"Its Nothing. Just Those Cousins"

"What Did They Do?"

"They Told Me I Looked Like A Courtesan."

"So What Did **You** Do?"

"I Faked a Smile And Kept Walking, Of Course."

Dipper Rolled His Eyes At This. His Sister Was Always Dramatic So He Thought She Was Just Overreacting. He Kissed His Sisters Cheek And Patted Her On Her Brown And Wavy Hair. He Left The Room And As He Did, Mabel Put Her Black Skirt On. She Looked In The Mirror And Slightly Adjusted Her Amulet In Her Hair. She Grabbed Her Bags And Went To The Kitchen. "Dear Sister, Care To Tell Me Where You're Going?" Dipper Asked. Instead Of The Response He Was Expecting, She Slammed The Door Loudly As She Went Out.

"Hello Grenda. And Hello Candy. Updating Your Blog With What This Time?" Mabel Asked As She Walked Towards Her Two Best Friends. "Something To Make The Tent Of Telepathy Look Good And Please Don't Call Me That But Anyway We Found Mike In Greasy's Diner With His Sister May." Candy Informed Mabel Without Looking Up From Her Phone. Mabel's Eyes Lit Up. She Had Had A Crush On Mike Ever Since She Met Him. They Had Hit It Off Until Dipper Had Come Into The Picture. Let's Just Say, Some Knives Were Thrown Around.

The Door To Greasy's Diner Was Opened And Mabel Gleeful Walked In. Everyone Looked At Her In Awe And Admiration. Everyone Except Mike Pines. Mabel Sat In The Chair Next To His And Smiled Warmly At Him. He Gave Her A Cold Glare But His Cousin Smiled Back At Her. "Mikey, Listen. I'm Sorry For What Happened…Before". Mabel Run Her Fingers Through His Hair And Placed Her Other Hand On His. Though He Didn't Mind, He Wanted To Show That He Was Still Angry At Her So He Tried To Move Away From Her. Mabel Sighed Sadly Trying To Get Some Sympathy.

"Even If You Still Don't Forgive Me, At Least Try To Come To The Show Tonight." Mabel Said. She Heard Him Say Yes And Saw His Cousin Nod But She Was Not Convinced Yet. "Promise Me." Mike Rolled His Eyes. 'Typical Mabel' He Thought. "I Promise I Will Come To The Show Tonight." He Promised With A Hint Of Sarcasticsm. Mabel Exited The Diner Feeling As Pleased As Pie. But Not Everyone Was As Happy As Her. The Blonde Girl Looked At The Brunette. "Why Did You Say Yes?" She Hissed. "Because…I May Or May Not Still Have A Tiny Incy Wincy Crush On Her." Mark Mumbled.

Pacifica Was Shocked And Surprised At The News. As Far As She Knew Or Atleast She Thought She Knew, Mike Hated The Gleeful Twins After The Incident. It Was Horrible. After Walking Around The Beach, Mabel And Mike Had Gone To The Gleeful Mansion. When He Went To The Basement To Take The Sweater She Had Bought For His Cousin, He Met Dipper With a Small Dagger In His Hand. Mark Was Both Confused And Scared When He Was Levitated. Dipper Took The Dagger And Scarred His Freckled Cheek. Mark Had Felt The Air Around Him Was Disappearing And Realized That He Was Suffocating. Dipper Chose A Small And Sharp Knife To Stab Him With. He Stuck It In His Back And Slowly Pulled It Out. Mike's Vision was Getting Blurrier And Blurrier But At A Point It Almost Went Pitch Black. If Mabel Hadn't Gone To Take The Sweater Herself, He Would've Died.

"I Mean, I Don't Forgive The Gleeful Twins But I Already Promised Mabel I Would Go So I Have To Go." Mike Explained. May Tried Her Best To Smile But Anyone Could Tell She Was Faking It. Something Wasn't Right About Those Twins And If Mike Couldn't See It, She Would Have To Do Her Best To Show The True Gleeful Twins To Mike. When They Arrived At The Mystery Shack, She Went Up To Their Room And Locked Herself In The Bathroom. She Opened The Bag Hanging Behind The Door And Opened It. Inside Was A Red Journal With A Six Fingered Hand In Bright Yellow. She Flipped The Pages Until She Reached One With The Topic Of Amulets. 'Beware Of The Amulet Holders. They Could Cause Chaos And Destruction Or Could Bring Peace and Harmony To The Earth' She Read. 'I Have Encountered A Strange Blue Amulet. My Brother Has The Other One But We Sense That It Is Evil And Its Power Is Too Strong. What Ever You Do, Don't Let The Amulets Fall Into The Wrong Hands. Remember, In This Strange Town Of Gravity Falls, Oregon, Trust No One.' She Finished Reading With A Gasp. So That Meant, The Gleeful Twins Were Evil And She Was Right. She Smiled To Herself And Realized If She Was Going To Investigate, She Needed To Look And Act Different. She Took The Scissors On The Table And Cut Her Blonde Her Off. Her Hair Was Short But She Still Looked Cute So That Was A Bonus. She Opened The Door, Ready For Her New Life.

Hello My Fellow Readers. Can I Call You Snowflakes? Im Going To Call You Snowflakes But Anyway, I Hope You Enjoyed The Story! I Want To Give You A Sneak Peak But I Cant So Maybe A Hint As To What Will Happen Next. In Codes Of Course! Three Letters Back By The Way. And Each Chapter Will Have 1140 Words Including What I Am Typing Here. Please Leave A Review And Tell me What You Think! I Update The Story Every Saturday Or Wednesday. Bye My Icy Snowflakes!

TFII XKA YFII TFII ORIB QEB QLTK

TEL TFII CXII XKA TEL TFII AOLTQ

JXGB X ABXI TFQE QTL KLOQE PQXOP

QEBFO CXQB FP KLT PBXIBA FK X GXO

First FanFic Ever So Sorry For Mistakes. Im New To This.


End file.
